Seigaku Detective Squad, Case Closed!
by miraclewisher113
Summary: Crime has been growing rampant these days, which is why an extra law force is needed in Tokyo. Thus, the Seigaku Detective Squad S.D.S was created in order to help catch criminals. This story does not only contain mystery, but it contains humor and romance. Join the detectives in solving various cases and how they deal with life in general.
1. Case One

Hello! This is my first fanfic for Prince of Tennis, but I've written other stories for many other things. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic! It sounds lame and cliche, but it really isn't! Have fun reading and please review! Thanks!

* * *

Case 1

Cold, icy, and dark. The body was sprawled out on the muddy pavement like some poor road kill. The neck was snapped in half and the stomach cut open. Surrounding the body was a pool of dark red blood that reeked of danger and despair. A siren sounded and in a matter of minutes, policemen were at the scene. A rather short police officer with a potbelly stepped out of the car, quickly trying to analyze his surroundings. A dead body. Well, that was nothing really new. These days, people were being murdered so frequently that it wasn't even much of a surprise.

He took a step closer to the body while other policemen tried to turn a curious crowd away. He winced when he was the neck and the open stomach. He felt his insides churn a little and he instantly regretted eating such a big dinner.

"Sir, we found the victim's purse. Take a look," said George, one of the policemen. He handed him a bright red Gucci purse and he started going through it. It had the typical things a woman's purse would have…keys, wallet, a cellphone, a planner, even tampons. He noticed a white envelope and with curiosity, he opened it and started to read a handwritten letter that was inside.

Dear Izume,

Are you happy about everything? After you left, I couldn't live a normal life…everyday I would think of you and how much I missed your warm embrace. The times we shared are unforgettable and everytime I close my eyes, I keep seeing you…your beautiful eyes, your loving smile…it haunts me. The wonderful love we had…was it all a joke? A prank? It might've been to you, but not for me. I sincerely gave you my all…how could you think of betraying me? Why? Was my love so foolish?

At this moment, he stopped reading the letter. It felt like such an invasion of privacy, reading someone else's love letter. He checked the wallet and noticed an identification card. He squinted to get a better look. Akatzuwa Ayumi. She looked like a pretty, prominent woman in her early 30's. To be murdered so cruelly was such a tragedy. The officer shook his head in pity and looked at the lifeless body once more. It just didn't make sense to him why anyone would have such audacity to commit a crime like this.

Suddenly, two men stepped out of the crowd and entered the forbidden crime scene. They approached the dead body and policemen immediately tried blocking their way. With great annoyance, the officer made his way to these two men. They were much taller than him. One was about 6'2 and another 6. The taller one had green, bronze colored hair and his eyes were covered by huge sunglasses, even though it was nighttime. He had a light brown trench coat on and he carried an intimidating presence. The shorter one also had sunglasses on, but he had black hair and a black sweater and jeans. Definitely suspicious thought the officer. He rudely looked at them. "Get back or I will use force," he ordered.

"We're here to look at the body," replied the taller one in a monotone voice. "Please move."

"This is for authorities only," said the officer, his voice growing louder.

"Trust us, we are the authorities," said the shorter stranger in an exasperated voice.

The officer scowled at the. People these days were such an annoyance! He took out handcuffs from his back pocket.

"I don't want to arrest you," he started, advancing towards the two men when he was suddenly interrupted. A woman in a black sweater and blue sweatpants entered the taped up crime scene in an alarming fast pace that took everyone on duty by surprise.

"What the…"spat out the surprised officer. The lady angrily approached him and to his great horror, he realized who she was. He bowed instantly, his face flushing like a tomato.

"What the hell are you doing?" She growled. "Stopping my men for this important case! We're supposed to be in accordance with each other!"

The officer widened his eyes. "Your men?" he squeaked. He slowly turned to the two suspicious looking men and it dawned on him. The men flashed their badges at the gaping, dumbfounded policemen. They were from the highly prestigious law force in Tokyo, Seigaku Detective Squad. It was well known throughout much of Japan and was quickly rising to become a celebrity icon. The Seigaku Detective Squad or otherwise known as S.D.S was very successful in capturing notorious criminals. There was not a single case where the current squad had failed in.

The officer meekly nodded his approval of letting the two men investigate the body. He turned his head back towards a glaring, raging lady who had her arms crossed. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an explanation. The officer sighed, dreading every second of this. This was his first time meeting the well known boss of the S.D.S, Ryuzaki Sumire. She trained many young detectives who was part of the squad in the past and was currently helping the government with their secret affairs. Also to his knowledge, she used to be an ace detective in Japan back when she was young. To get on her bad side would truly be a scary thing.

"I sincerely apologize," said the officer, once again bowing his head in extreme humiliation. "I had no idea they were part of the S.D.S."

Ryuzaki just eyed him carefully. She squinted, a bit confused. "Wait, you're not Officer Yukoto." She looked at him strangely. "What happened to that damn bastard?"

A little taken back by her strong language, the officer responded. "He recently quit and I, Officer Tomo, am the new head. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I see," muttered Ryuzaki. She rolled her eyes and muttered some more profanity before calming herself down. She looked at Officer Tomo who took a startled step back.

"I apologize officer," said Ryuzaki. "I thought you were Officer Yukoto. You could be his identical twin and I wouldn't be surprised. He always hated our squad, so I thought you were deliberately holding back my men. In any case, I realize it wasn't your fault, it was mine. Sorry." She gave a quick bow to a surprised officer Tomo. She was quite understanding. She gave him a wry smile.

"Well Officer, since we cleared that up, I suppose I might as well introduce the whole squad," she said. "We're going to get quite close with your policemen from now on…" Officer Tomo then understand a little why Officer Yukoto might have quit. He gulped and nodded. "Of course.


	2. Case Two

Just a quick FYI, Chapters are called Cases in this story so Chapter 1 is Case 1, Chapter 2 is Case 2, etc. I hope you enjoy the second chapter! We get an intro to our detectives!

* * *

Case 2

Oishi had been a detective on the S.D.S for 3 years now, but he still cringed and felt extremely uncomfortable seeing bodies that were murdered. The sight of blood didn't make him queasy; he could withstand blood pretty well. Oishi's second career choice was to be a doctor after all. Still, the sight of lifeless bodies that were continually on the road upset Oishi. He had hoped crime wouldn't have hit such a high peak in 2012, but unfortunately, criminals were running around doing whatever the hell they pleased.

Oishi closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes. He was tired since he just came back from England a few days ago. After the squad solved a deadly case concerning a deranged grandma who killed her children for sadistic pleasure, they were given a one month long vacation. The case had taken 2 months to solve, the longest a case has ever taken. One month was definitely a needed break for all the detectives; their energy had to be replenished.

"Tezuka, the others should get here pretty soon," informed Oishi to his longtime friend. Tezuka curtly nodded and re-examined the body with no emotion on his stoic face. Oishi wondered how Tezuka could always remain so **calm**. Then again, this was **Tezuka.** He was captain of the squad and everyone obeyed him. Messing with Tezuka was the last thing anyone wanted to do.

"Tezuka, don't you think it's sort of odd that her stomach was cut open in the shape of an I?" questioned Oishi. "I mean, why leave a mark like this? It's like the murder left a clue for us on purpose."

There was no response from Tezuka who just kept examining the body. He was so thorough and clean about every aspect of the body, even the cut stomach.

I guess the incident 2 years ago doesn't affect his investigation now, thought Oishi with relief. That incident had almost ruined Tezuka's life. Everyone was worried that he couldn't make it though, but he did. It must've been a painful process, but nevertheless, Tezuka was fine. He was moving on with his life like nothing had happened to him. Well, he was trying anyways.

"Oishi, Tezuka," called Ryuzaki. She motioned them over and they dutifully heeded their sensei's call. By her was the short fat policeman that had earlier tried threatening them with handcuffs. He looked genuinely sorry when he made eye contact with them.

"There was a misunderstanding," explained Ryuzaki. "This is Officer Tomo, he's new around here and so is his police force."

"I'm sorry for all this," apologized the officer with a red face. "I honestly had no idea."

Oishi felt bad. "No, it's not your fault," he said. "We must've looked very suspicious. We had to cover ourselves because we didn't want to be noticed by the crowd."

"Yes, so please do not feel bad," said Tezuka. "It is our fault. We all apologize." He finished with a bow, followed by Oishi's bow.

"Let me introduce these two," said Ryuzaki. "This is Tezuka Kunimistu, the captain of SDS." She pointed towards him and Tezuka had the same expressionless face. Tezuka shook Officer Tomo's hand firmly. "I look forward in working with you."

"And this is Oishi Shuichiro," continued Ryuzaki. "He's vice captain." Oishi smiled and shook the officer's hand as well.

Ryuzaki glanced at her watch and sighed. "Our other members are taking quite some time to get here…"

"It's fine, it's late anyways," replied Officer Tomo. "They must be very tired."

At this moment, a black car sped up and parked by the crime scene. Six men stepped out of the car, all dressed casually. They quickly ran up near the four.

"Took you long enough," scolded Ryuzaki, glaring at her young detectives.

"Aw c'mon sensei, it's just been a couple days since we came back from our vacation and work doesn't even officially start until tomorrow," complained Momo. His appearance was messy and unkempt, immediately revealing that he had just woken up.

"Crime doesn't wait for you arrival boys," said Ryuzaki. "You've gotta be ready for crime."

"There goes her sagely wisdom again," whispered Eiji to Momo. They both stiffly giggled until they were cut off by their sensei's strict glare.

"Anyways, before we start on the case, I want to introduce the new head of Tokyo's police department, Officer Tomo," introduced Ryuzaki. "He just started working with a completely new police force so make sure to help him out if he ever needs it."

"So Officer Yukoto finally broke," said Inui, his glasses flashing even in the dead of night.

"Woot, pay up Momo, I won the bet!" exclaimed Eiji who received eyes rolls from everyone else.

"You'll have to excuse them," said Ryuzaki annoyed. "They're still in vacation mode so they're not in their right minds. _Anyways, _I want all of you to introduce yourselves. Oishi and Tezuka already did, so you guys should too."

"Alright, I'm Inui Sadaharu, "said Inui, adjusting his glasses. "This is my 3rd year as a detective for S.D.S and hopefully you don't mind, but I have lots of data on you and your men." He smiled slightly. "Just thought I should let you know."

Officer Tomo blinked his eyes quickly. "Uh…" he stuttered, not knowing how to respond back.

"Ignore him, Inui's our best analyst so he takes tons of data," said Eiji. "I'm Kikumaru Eiji, also my 3rd year! Nice to meet you, Nyah~!"

"I'm Fuji Shusuke, a 3rd year," said Fuji with his trademark eye smile.

"Um…I'm Kawamura Takashi, but please call me Taka. This is also my third year," said Taka with a timid voice.

"I'm Momo, this is my second year," said Momo, stifling a huge yawn.

"Kaidoh," hissed a guy in a hoodie with angry eyes. "This is my second year."

"Well that's our squad for now," said Ryuzaki. "If you need us, you know where to go."

Officer Tomo nodded his head and noticed all of them had different personalities. He wondered how such a variety could work so well together.

"The debriefing of the case will take place tomorrow men," announced Ryuzaki. "It's getting late and I don't want you to be late for your first day back tomorrow."

"Why'd you call us here in the first place then?" exclaimed Momo.

"To greet you," Said Ryuzaki simply. She turned her back and started heading towards her car. "You all should go home. We have a rough day starting tomorrow."

Everyone silently groaned and Ryuzaki turned back with a small smile. "Oh, one thing I forgot to mention…Welcome back boys."


	3. Case Three

Chapter Three! This chapter shows the interactions between the characters!

* * *

Case Three

It was 8 AM, early in the morning, but the summer heat had already started. Tezuka Kunimitsu entered the office room with a cup of coffee in his hand. Sipping it, he looked through the typed report Officer Tomo had sent him this morning. The evidence would later be sent to Ryuzaki sensei. Officer Tomo mentioned a letter written by the victim to someone she clearly loved. He could be a possible suspect.

Tezuka took another sip of his coffee and accidently scalded his tongue. Tezuka silently swore and sighed. He just should have ordered ice coffee instead. The heat was getting to him. He hated summer, everything about it. This particular season brought him back to the night of that horrible incident…The incident when he lost everything.

The door to the office room creaked and Tezuka looked up. It was Oishi with Eiji. They usually came to work together. Eiji didn't have a car so Oishi picked him on the way to work.

"Good morning Tezuka," said Oishi good naturedly. "Early as always."

Tezuka nodded and glanced at Eiji who was still half awake. He sleepily waved to Tezuka.

"Hi Tezuka, how was your trip to the mountains?" he asked drowsily.

"Good," replied Tezuka. "Did you go anywhere for your vacation?"

Eiji shook his head. "I stayed right here in good ol' Tokyo." He gave a tired smile. "I can't leave."

"Can't leave?" questioned Tezuka with an eyebrow raised. He looked at Oishi for an explanation who mouthed back something. A name. Keiko.

Oh. Keiko. Tezuka nodded in understanding. Keiko was the 23 year old law student that Eiji had a serious crush on. They had met because Keiko was Oishi's relative. Eiji fell for her the instant he saw her and he tried countless times to get Keiko to like him, but Eiji was rejected. Always. Still, Eiji kept on trying to win her heart although it seemed futile.

"I know that Oishi went to England for his vacation," sighed Eiji. "Geez, everyone went to really nice places except me."

"There's always next year," comforted Oishi.

"Yeah, _next year_," replied Eiji glumly. "That's 365 days Oishi. Until then, we need to work on cases."

"Don't be so down," said Oishi. He thought for a couple of seconds. He smiled a little. "Want me to set you up on a lunch date with Keiko sometime this week?"

Tezuka swore he saw hearts in Eiji's eyes. "Really Oishi?" he exclaimed.

Oishi smiled. "Yeah. I'll arrange it," he suggested.

"Thanks Oishi! You're the best!" cheered Eiji. "Want me to get you some coffee?"

"Sure," said Oishi and Eiji almost skipped gleefully out of the office to get some coffee for his best friend.

Tezuka stifled a smirk. "You handle him pretty well."

Oishi shrugged. "He was really depressed. An angsty Eiji is something I can't handle."

"Clearly," replied Tezuka. He adjusted his glasses. "Oishi, I'm leaving work early today. I have an appointment at the hospital. "

Oishi almost stopped breathing and stared at Tezuka in shock. "What?"

"Relax, it's just a check-up," clarified Tezuka. "The hospital called and just wanted to see if my arm was alright."

Oishi let out a sigh of relief. "You really scared me Tezuka, I thought something was wrong." He laughed, a little embarrassed. "Well, that's good to get a check up every now and then."

"Yeah," said Tezuka quietly. He stared at his left arm, glad that he had full function of it. The incident two years ago had been the cause of pain in his left arm. He had to go through surgery and therapy to regain full use. Oishi was glad Tezuka was fine now. The surgery was a close call, but it worked.

"Do you want me to drive you?" offered Oishi.

"No thanks, you should continue to work here," said Tezuka. "Someone needs to be in charge while I'm gone."

"Like they'll listen to me," said Oishi, but he smiled. The office door opened and the rest of the squad members came in along with Eiji. He handed Oishi a large cup of coffee.

"Here you go Oishi, my bestest friend in the whole wide world~!" he proclaimed proudly.

"Way to suck up to your crush's cousin Eiji senpai," sniped Momo who envied Oishi's large coffee.

"Shut up Momo, Oishi's my best friend before he's Keiko's cousin," retorted Eiji, sticking his tongue out like a seven year old.

"Stop fighting you guys," said Oishi. "It's the first day back at work. Don't act like this."

"Yeah Baka," hissed Kaidoh.

Oishi frowned. "That was unnecessary Kaidoh," he said.

"LOL!" laughed Momo, glad to see his rival being reprimanded by Oishi.

"Shut up," growled Kaidoh.

"Hey, you started it," said Momo.

"Did not."

"Did too. "

"Did NOT."

"Wanna go Mamushi? It's been so nice not to see your face for the past month. I've been itching to fight with you. I've gotten stronger you know."

"Stop bluffing idiot," sneered Kaidoh. "You've probably been a couch potato the past month. I've never seen you at the gym."

"Guys, what did I **just **say?" asked Oishi growing more exasperated. The rivals ignored Oishi's comment and just glared at each other. Oishi looked towards Tezuka for help. Just when Tezuka was about to open his mouth, Ryuzaki sensei entered the office room.

"What are you all fighting about? I can hear you all the way from outside!" she scolded. She glared at Kaidoh and Momo. "Get your act together you two. Your first day back at work and you're already at each other's throats! How can you work on the squad like this?" Kaidoh and Momo immediately bowed. "Sorry Sensei," they apologized.

Ryuzaki rolled her eyes. "Let's all head of the conference room. Before we talk about the case, I need to introduce to you someone."

"Yes sensei," said everyone. They all headed towards the room.


	4. Case Four

New Character introduced! (well not so new since everyone already knows him...) Thanks for continuing to read! Please review! Thanks!

* * *

Case Four

"I trust you all had relaxing vacations," said Ryuzaki sensei to the squad in the conference room that was right next to the office.

"Of course Sensei," replied Oishi.

"Even though one month is a bit short," added Eiji sadly.

"Too bad, you're needed at work," said Ryuzaki. "There's always next year." "Anyways, I know this'll be a surprise, but we have a new addition to the squad."

That got everyone's attention. The squad was always eight members, but now it would increase to nine.

"Why so suddenly?" questioned Inui.

"It's actually not so sudden," admitted Ryuzaki sensei. "After you left for vacation, I talked to the new member. He's actually the son of someone who I used to train. Trust me, he's very reliable. He used to work for the CIA underground back in the U.S. He's a prodigy detective."

Momo gasped. "Prodigy detective? CIA underground?"

"Yes, so he's extremely smart. His family moved to Japan from L.A a couple of weeks ago," said Ryuzaki sensei. "Don't worry, he's fluent in Japanese so there's no language barrier."

Everyone was silent, trying to digest all this new information. Tezuka was the first one to speak up.

"Well if it's you Sensei, I trust your decision," he said calmly. "You are the boss after all."

"Same here," agreed Oishi. "We needed an extra detective anyways."

One by one, the others agreed and Ryuzaki smiled.

"Good. We're all in agreement." "That's always a good sign."

A knock was heard and Ryuzaki muttered, "He must be here." She went up to open the door and in stepped a rather short, green/black haired boy. He looked like a teenager in high school. Kaidoh regarded him with great skepticism. "That's the new recruit?" he hissed quietly like a snake. He gave a "are you kidding me" look to Ryuzaki sensei who just responded by giving a smirk.

"Everyone, this is Echizen Ryoma, the new addition to the Seigaku Detective Squad," she announced proudly. "Like I said, he's from the U.S and he worked for the CIA underground."

"Yo…said the teenage looking boy. He looked bored and extremely apathetic. Inui thought he looked like he just woke up from a deep sleep. He had heavy bags under his eyes.

"Nice to meet you," said Oishi. They all introduced themselves and Ryoma gave a yawn.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma, I'm 23 years old, nice to meet you all," he replied in a monotone voice.

"You're 23 years old!" gasped Momo in surprise. "I thought you were like 15!" Inui began writing in his data book furiously. Eiji grinned at Ryoma.

"Aw, he's so cute! I wanna call him ochibi!" he squealed.

Ryoma's eye twitched. "Ochibi?"

"It's cause you're so adorable!" squealed Eiji like a girl. "And you're short!"

"Eiji, don't say that!" scolded Oishi, worried that he might hurt Ryoma's feelings. "It's rude!"

"Yeah, clearly he's never heard of manners before," said Ryoma, a little miffed.

"Aw, are you mad?" asked Eiji, even more delighted. "Your pout is so cute!"

"Alright, let's stop making fun of him now before he starts a murder rampage," warned Oishi. He looked towards Eiji. "Please stop acting like some pedophile Eiji."

"Yeah, I don't want to report you to the authorities," Ryoma dryly.

Eiji blushed a similar color to his dark red hair. Fuji smirked a little and Ryoma noticed this.

"Why are you smirking?" he asked.

"No reason," said Fuji with a creepy smile.

Ryoma's instincts told him to look away from Fuji so he did so. He was tired and he wanted to go back home and sleep. It was 9 AM.

"Ryoma, you get to work on your first case with the squad," said Ryuzaki.

"Joy," yawned Ryoma. 'And I thought I could go home early' he thought bitterly.

"100% chance that Ryoma thought he could go home after coming here," said Inui, his glasses flashing.

Ryoma stared at Inui strangely. "Alright…"

"And a 90% chance that right now Ryoma thinks this squad is strange," continued Inui. "The other 5% thinks we're stupid."

"Well you're not entirely wrong," replied Ryoma, amused and very creeped out. He gave a quick glance to Ryuzaki sensei who in return just shrugged.

"Inui's obsessed with data," said Taka.

"And juice," shuddered Momo. Everyone cringed when he mentioned juice. Oh the horror and nightmares! The infamous juice was even worse than any heinous criminal.

Ryoma looked very confused. "Juice?"

"It stimulates the brain," laughed Fuji. "Oh don't worry Ryoma, we'll let you have a sip later."

'Dear god no' thought the rest of the squad members. They looked at Ryoma with pity as he just stood there completely dumbfounded. He sighed. "Well, I can tell we're all going to get along just fine…"


End file.
